My Father Will Hear About This!
by Jakidus
Summary: Draco's signature line backfires on him.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N This is short... sorry. I couldn't get this idea out of my head. And I don't own either Blue Exorcist or Harry Potter yada yada yada_

Draco was red in the face. A raging, fiery shade of red.

" My father will hear about this!"

He spluttered his signature line furiously, spitting. In front of him, Rin smirked with an air of superiority.

" Yeah, so will mine."

Draco laughed at this, and began spewing something about his father and the Ministry. After about five minutes of Draco madly praising his father, he was cut off by Rin.

" Hey, so, that's great and all... but, my dad's Satan, soooo, yeah, just be ready for that, k?"

Rin turned his back to Draco, whose mouth was agape. Strolling away nonchalantly, Rin knew Yukio would chew him out for that remark. With a quick glance back at Draco's stupid expression, he decided it was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Oh my God! There have been so many views on this story, not to mention I got a review, and follows and favorites! AAAHH * mind blows up * so I tried to write another, bit longer one. Draco isn't having the best week..._

A man clad in the _most_ ridiculous excuse for a suit Draco had ever seen strutted into place up front of the great hall. _He's flippin' running this school now?_ Draco wondered to himself, incredulous.

" Wellllllcome to True Cross Academy, Hogwarts for Exorcists!"

He trilled. Everyone in the great hall... cringed at the pitch. It could make The Fat Lady jealous. Dumbledore had to leave this guy with them, and of all things he decided that them wizards would make great exorcists. Draco's left eye twitched. After a rather long and nonsensical rambling about the school and a new year, the purple-haired man capped it off with " - but long speeches are lame, so I won't go off on a tangent. Let the feast begin!" All the students turned expectantly back to the tables, but instead of roast pig with figs and pudding and twigs, there was... instant ramen and lollipops. The great hall exploded with complaints. Looking up, Draco saw their new headmaster raise his eyes from his game console to look at the children, before shrugging and continuing on with his game. _Okay, that's pushing it. At least us purebloods deserve better than Mr. Noodles!_ Standing up with a flourish, Draco marched up to the front of the room. Slamming his hand down inches from the man, he yelled;

" I demand real food. And while your at it, this can return to being a _wizarding_ school. One with real food!"

Glancing up at him, the man wrinkled his nose delicately, replying

" ... No."

Okay, Draco was beyond ticked off now. Turning to the only line he thought he could trust, he screamed,

" MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!"

And there it was again. That same smirk "Rin" had given him before admitting to being Satan's spawn.

" Don't tell me... you too.."

Draco mumbled, anime sweatdropping.

 _A/N Here you go! I hope this is as good as the previous, I tried to make it longer._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ooookay..._ Thought Draco, milling over the week's events. _Our headmaster is turning everyone into exorcists, and Satan's multiple sons are running loose around Hog- wait, I mean True Cross._

Granted, there was now an increased chance of his line blowing up in his face next time he used it. However, not everyone here could be Satan's sons. Haha, nope, that's totally impossible. So he should just save it for the annoying mudbloods he already knew. However, during his next Defense Against the Dark Arts class, all thought of that flew out the window.

Draco surveyed the teacher. By this point, most of the students were used to a constantly changing Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. However, Draco would always size up their new professors. If they were sub-par or useless, his father was sure to get word. Aside from the tidier hair, glasses and moles, he was basically that kid Rin. Draco didn't like the direction this class was going.

As it turned out, "Yukio" was a pretty good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for being only fifteen. However, about halfway through class he wanted to do something called a "Temptaint Ritual". One girl asked what this was, and he explained that it was a ritual in which they would summon demons to inflict "Temptaint", more simply a wound, to allow them demon sight.

Draco didn't bother to raise his hand before calling out;

" Are you saying that we are to _voluntarily_ fall to injury so that we can see your stupid little monsters?"

Yukio twitched slightly at the jeer, but calmly replied,

" Yes, that is correct."

Draco wasn't having any of that.

" Count me out."

" I'm afraid it's mandatory."

It was Draco's turn to twitch. This man was going to force him to get hurt? The heck? That's cruel, and against the law. Or at least it should be.

" My father will hear about this crap!"

Shoot. It just sort of slipped out. Draco was so used to using it without consequence. He looked up to see that same grin.

Draco ran out of the room before Yukio could retort.

 _A/N Yukio is a bit OOC. I mean, Draco probably is too, but..._

 _Want me to do all ten demon sons? Heck yeah! Challenge accepted!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N This one shows Egyn and Iblis, the kings of fire and water. They haven't shown up in the manga yet but have been mentioned in the illustrated guide to demons at the back. I took some creative liberty, as I always imagined them as twins, with their being the only two complimenting elements. I also saw them as being mischievous. Sorry for Egyn's lack of a huge roll in this._

 _Let's look at it this way,_ Draco thought. _The more sons of Satan I meet, the less chances of me meeting more. I mean, how many sons can he have?_

Satisfied with his evaluation of his current predicament, Draco finally let himself fall asleep. He'd need it for his Quidditch game tomorrow. They were facing Gryffindor, who had just gotten two more, rumoured to be tough, beaters. _I wonder who they are..._

Draco's eye was caught by a glint of gold. The Snitch! Leaning forward, his broom shot into full gear and sped after the the object of his seeking. Something grabbed his attention, however, and he turned around just in time to see a Bludger flying at him. Swerving out of the way, Draco saw two boys laughing at floating in the ball's wake, bats propped leisurely against their shoulders. They looked like twins; same toothy grin, pointy ears, nose and eyes. One had a ruddy burgundy-brown colour of hair, and the other's was a borderline white cream shade, with blue accents. Both were pale as all get out.

Twins to replace the twins. _Lord,_ Draco whined to himself, _more of them. Two twins were ENOUGH already._ He was about to shoot some trash talk at them, but caught himself at the smell of burning. His broom! Draco turned and, as expected, the end of the broom was on fire. What. The. Heck. Spells were _definitely_ illegal in Quidditch. He suspected foul play, probably coming from one of the twins. _Or Potter. You can never count Potter out, that dirty disgraceful Dumbledore loving..._

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by the red-haired twin.

" Broom problems, mate?"

Draco glared at him.

" Spells are illegal, you pig."

The twin shrugged in an as-if-I-care manner and retorted,

" That ain't no spell, just using all my resources."

It was then that Draco noticed the twin's fingers. They were flaming. Draco didn't care what the twin said, that was without a doubt a spell. He was about to accuse them some more, but his broom started slipping down, giving in to the flames.

" My father will hear about thisssssss!"

Draco yelled. He saw the twins, sporting that unmistakable grin as he fell. Watching them get smaller, he heard the blue and white hair one call after him.

Something about Satan.


	5. Note, Please Read!

I'm not dead! *cheesy trumpet* Sorry for the lack of updates on this story. I know Fanfiction says not to post Authors notes as chapters and blah blah blah... but I had to get this out here. This story isn't discontinued and I still FULLY intend to have Draco meet all of Satan's sons. At the moment, I've got a huge workload, life, school and deadlines to deal with, so Fanfiction has to take a backseat. I'll still update as much as I can, but please don't expect updates to be soon, fast or consistent. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Draco was walking down the hall. That's it, just _walking_ down a frigging _hall._ Where nothing could possibly go wrong, right? So there was Draco, strutting down the hall, withering first years under his glare just like any old day. He was enjoying - or as much as Draco Malfoy can enjoy - his calm, Satan-spawn-free walk. That is, for all of two seconds before his foot landed in something rubbery and rather unpleasant. Recoiling in disgust, Draco looked down to see a fried octopus of sorts, stuffing spilling out one end.

 _What the -? Why is this here? Food isn't allowed anywhere outside The Great Hall._ Fully intending to catch the offender - probably some Gryffindor, _or Potter. You can never count Potter out, that dirty, disgraceful, Dumbledore loving..._ \- Draco looked around for anyone eating. There was nobody in sight, except... Peeves. Well, Peeves and someone Draco didn't recognize. _He must be some sort of clown._ Thought Draco, eyeing the man's green hair and protruding spike, like a dunce cap. Peeves howled in laughter while Dunce-cap-man just looked bored. He was holding a pair of chopsticks in one hand, and a take-out box in the other. They were both sitting on one of the overhead beams that lined the hall's roof. Or more specifically, Peeves was sitting and Dunce-cap-man was hanging upside down, his magical take-out box defying gravity and keeping the food inside. But even the enchanting box must've let a few octopi slip, evident by the smear of stuffing and grease on his otherwise impeccable footwear.

" Oi!" Draco yelled. " Peeves!"

" Yessss?" Peeves replied with a twisted grin.

" Look at this! You've _ruined_ my brand new, waxed, polished, pure blood shoes. Have you anything to say for yourself?"

" Yep" Said Peeves, pointing over his shoulder at Dunce-cap-man. " He did it." He proceeded to cackle some more.

" Well, I'll have _both of you_ know that my father will be hearing about this!" Draco shouted hotly.

At this, Dunce-cap-man looked up from his take-out with... a grin. _That_ grin. _The_ grin Draco had come to know and hate. He stormed off before Dunce-cap-man could say what Draco knew he would.

 _A/N: Let's hear it for volume 18, which inspired me to write this chappie! Oh, and chocolate. Chocolate always helps. I think (?) that Blue Emu is the one I'm replying to, but in reply to TheUnitedWritersVXN:_

 _I'll try to add your idea in after the initial meeting of all of Satan's sons. I'm not sure how well it fits in the running My-Father-Will-Hear-About-This theme, but it's a good idea (maybe for a bonus chapter at the end?)_

 _Thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ugh._ Draco hated try-hards. And there wasn't anyone at this school trying harder to look edgy than this boy. White hair, piercings, ripped jeans, bulging eyes and some sort of demon-goat cosplay with horns like a ram and a tail. And on top of that, he was stealing Draco's job! That is, to be the biggest terrorist on the grounds. While Draco had the art of mean-girls style gossip and teasing down, this Ram Kid was was the full on tackle-and-headlock. And Draco didn't like it. So of course, he did what any sensible spineless, wannabe Death Eater would. He went straight to daddy.

Of course, being your father's pet meant you could tattle, disparage and basically diss whoever you wish. But, if Draco went straight to his father about someone as unsignificant - Draco thought with a bitter smile - as Ram Kid, his father wouldn't be pleased. Oh no, Draco would have to intimidate him first.

Intimidation, for Draco, went one of two ways:

A) The person backs down.

B) Said person is Hermione and she punches you.

After much careful thought and considerate and to the potential outcomes, punishments and- Ahh, who am I kidding? Draco marched up to Ram Kid the very next day, his re-animated meat pies Crabbe and Goyle in tow.

"Hey!" Called Draco pithily.

Ram Kid tiny pupils flicked down to him. Draco felt just a tiny bit silly, standing two feet too small under Ram Kid's gaze. Looking up at his bulbous eyes, glinting piercings and scuffed horns, Draco also felt just the tiniest bit uncertain about his next line.

 _Geez, I think this guy can smell fear._ Draco thought to himself as Ram Kid's wicked smile widened. Draco felt a few beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. Forcing his voice's overriding urge to shake down. Draco swallowed, audibly, and spoke;

" My father will hear about this behaviour!"

Ram Kid's smile cracked open to reveal the gaping hole that was his mouth, and he howled, shoulders shaking as he laughed. Opening his tears eyes, glinting with a kind of sinister mirth, and he canned his laughter to offer a reply.

Too little too late. Draco had left Crabbe and Goyle to the wolves and was currently sprinting a new track record back towards the Slytherin common room.

* * *

 _A/N: It is here! One of my teachers - we have two - just left on maternity leave and I'm pretty salty about her replacement, but I won't go on a rant. All this to say I have even more stupid hard homework sooooo *nervous laugh*. Riot in the streets! Raise your glass of milk! We will have triple stuffed Oreos! TO THE OREOVELUTION!_

 _Show your support for the Oreovelution. Write "to the Oreovelution" flanked by two beer mugs (filled with frothy milk) wherever possible - nametags, notebooks, your forehead, the school wall..._

 _**the team at The Oreovelution do not take responsibility for any school walls enhanced with our cause._


	8. this again sorry

Wait, haven't we seen this somewhere before? Yeah, sorry to get your hopes up with this update. Even since last note this hiatus has been unintentional and hella long, and I formally apologize for that. I got my shit together, came out and started my transition and it has been shiiiiiiite. Needless to say, I've been busy as hell and fanfic was basically the last thing on my mind. I want to get this story up and running again as soon as I can but I can't say when that will be. Sending out this note to let everyone know that , for the second time, this shit ain't abandoned and I'm sorry for the wait.


End file.
